An automotive engine is provided with an improved multifilter oil lubrication system. At least two filters are provided wherein the majority of the oil flow is through a coarse filter. At least one fine filter is provided to filter the oil not going to the coarse filter. The oil from the fine filter is delivered to the engine, thereby increasing engine life. The improved system may be used with a smaller oil pump using less horsepower than previously possible by multiflter bypass systems.